The lost Demon
by gamergirl1000
Summary: My oc Kitana's past. Kitana was a princess who was separated from her little sister. After a few years she didn't remember her and was trained to be a demon hunter. soon when her mentor died she meets a ninja and fall in love with him. Can she and her lover get revenge on the one who killed her mentor or will she lose everything? T for character death and gore.
1. proluge

My name is Kitana. When I was born I was the first person to be both angel and demon and I like it. But then when I was the age of 6 all the demons wanted to take my power. Then my mother had another baby. it was a girl who looked a lot like me. Soon a few years later my brother Rex has been leaving the castle a lot lately. The next day Rex went out again making sure no one was watching. I saw my parents hiding in the hallway to see where he was going. I then decided to go back to my room and left. When I got to my room I saw my 5 year old sister sleeping peacefully. I smiled and laid down in my bed next to hers. _CRASH_, was the sound I heard and me and my sister Jade shot right up from the bed. "shh," I said to my sister hopping it'd calm her down. I then left the room and tiptoed down the stairs. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. there in the front door were 3 demons. they could have been after me again.

Each one looked like a dead human and they had blades for arms. My mom and dad were in front of the door with a few cuts. Then one of the demons saw me and I gasped. He ran up to me with one of his blades out. My dad quickly got in front of me and blocked the demons blade with his knife. "Kitana run!" he yelled. Suddenly I heard my little sister scream. My mother and I gasped. I ran up the stairs and saw 5 more demons in front of Jade. She sat there cowering in fear. I tried to run in and hold her, but someone-or something- blocked my way. The one who did it, turn around to face me. My eyes widen as I saw him. "Hello Kitana." he said. "Rex?" I said surprised. But he did not look like the way he usually did. Instead of his light blue color he had a dark blue skin color. and instead of his hazel blue eyes, he now has blood red eyes. First the demons invading our castle and now Rex looking like this!

_just what was happening?_


	2. Death and Sepperation

**I hope you like this so far. In case you haven't noticed the entire story is in Kitana's view. Also I'm trying to get better at writing. soooo... Here's the next chapter. And be nice when-or if- you review.  
**

* * *

"Rex?'' I said again. "Kitana would you like know why the demons are here?" Rex said, his voice getting darker and darker by each word he said. "Yes?" I said unsure of myself. My brother replied by saying, "Hmph you seem nervous, but I can tell why since I commended the demons to come here." "What?" I said shocked. I saw the demons closing in on jade with their weapons out. Rex simply held his hand out and the demons stopped suddenly. Still surprised by the 'news' I quickly ran down stairs. I than bumped into my parents. "Kitana are you alright?" said my mother. "Where is Jade?" said my father in a worried tone. "She's trapped in our room. And Rex is..." I trailed off trying to describe Rex. This is weird. Why do they sound like they don't even care about Rex anymore? Running back upstairs to my room, we saw Rex and Jade. My mother held out her staff while my father ran past Rex and the demons and held my sister. My mother yelled out a spell I couldn't understand. The bright blue orb on the tip of staff glowed and shot out a beam that ripped holes through each of the demons. The 5 demons fell to the ground, and slowly faded to dust.

I looked at my brother and he looked at me with a smirk on his face. As I turned around to alert my father, I saw Rex right in my face with a knife in his hand. He yanked my father away from Jade, grabbed her, wrapped his hand around her with the blade and stormed out of the room. My parents noticed this and we followed him. When got close to him My father yelled, ''Get away from Jade!" "What do you with her?" My mother yelled. Rex chuckled and said, "Do you really think I want to take this coward away from you?" He pushed her over to us and I held her. Rex then charged at us and tried to attack my mother but she yelled another spell and a purple force field surrounded her and blocked the attack sending him flying through the table in the process. He then quickly got up and charged at my father and stabbed him in the foot. He screamed in pain as blood gushed out of wound.

Rex then held out his right hand to the right and his left hand to the left. We all then felt a strange energy through us and suddenly half of the ground began to crack. It was breaking apart! I then ran up to Rex with a sudden burst of speed that frighted me. I than tackled Rex to the ground. "Get off of me NOW!" Rex yelled, making Jade shiver. "Kitana what are you doing?" said my mother. I saw my father unless his demon wings and I got off of Rex.

My dad charged at Rex with so much speed that I could barely see him. I was sure it was hit, but Rex faded into a shadow and appeared right behind my mom. Before I could tell dad Rex fiercely stabbed mom in the back.

She winced.

She screamed.

She spat out blood.

And then she fell to the ground like a useless rag doll.

"MOM!" I cried

"MOM!" Jade cried

"SILVANUS" My father cried

We then realized we said it at the same time. The ground finally broke in half. Rex Was on Jade and my father's side while I began to float away from all of them. Rex then chopped of my dad's wings and he howled in more pain. As I was still floating away I at least tried to grab Jade's hand but it was to late. I flew away from all of them.

I then got close to the window and I didn't know what to do.

Should I stay?

Should I leave?

I finally decided what to do and I leaped out of the window and fell into a bush.

But what about Jade and dad?

Are they dead?

Are they alive?

I ran away from the castle and never return. I was than running through a Forest and I never stopped running until I got tired.

There was only one more Question going in my mind.

_Will things ever be the same again?_


	3. My new home

I finally got out of the forest and turned around to see if anyone was following me. No one was there. I turned back around to see 3 demons right in front of me. I tried to run away but my foot hurt. Could it be from the fall I took? Suddenly I couldn't move. I looked at my foot and saw it was bleeding. One of the demons stabbed my foot with its long fingernail. The demons were scorpions wrapped in a ripped cloak and there fingernails were as long as a machete. I've heard a lot of rumors about this kind. There were two red demons and one white demon in front of me. The red ones were strong but the white ones were the most deadly.

The demons held their hands to deliver the final blow. I had no choice but to wait for the pain. Nothing came. Confused I opened my and saw a man in front of me with a sword. He blocked the demons blow with the sword and sliced through them all like nothing. The man turned around to look at me and said, "Hey you alright?" "No not really," I said. "Where do you live?" He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him but I couldn't remember anything all of a sudden. "I don't know," I said. "Well do you want to stay with me for a little?" Why would he ask me that? We just met. We know nothing about each other. "Kitana I better take you with me so I can help your wound." My eyes widened at his sentence. "How do you name my name?" I asked

He sighed and said,"come with me." He picked me up and toke me to the outside of a village. He then set me down in a cabin and bandaged my wound. "Why are you helping me? What do you want from me?" I asked. He sat down and said, "I was sent to help you by your mother before she died. you see, before You were born your mother and father found out that a great evil will rise and destroy all angels and demons. Then I saw you jump out of a castle and figured you lived there. When I asked you where you live you said that you didn't know so I thought you hit your head on the fall and lost some of your memory."

I tried to get up and stand but he stopped me and said,"You need to rest and let your foot heal up." I obeyed and lied back down on the bed. "Oh by the way I never got your name,'' I said. "Oh right. my name is Dante," he said.

Dante was a puffball with a indigo body color and blue feet. He had brown eyes and black hair in a spiked up look.  
"Dante what do you mean by 'my mother?'" I asked confused.  
Dante sighed again and, "You will have to figure that out on your own."

"And why did you ask me about staying here?" I asked. "I asked you that because you were lost. Once your foot heals up I'll train you,'' he said. "We can start tomorrow."


End file.
